Right Beside You
by ShiningAura
Summary: Something was wrong with Jade, but Ludwig didn't know what. Why was he so quiet and depressed now? Why hadn't he used his given power to hop between the Pokemon world and the human world? Ludwig was determined to find out. PMD GTI story NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity**

**Just a little something I thought up.**

It was a crystal clear night. The stars that dotted the navy-blue sky were perfectly visible, not a cloud in sight. At this hour most pokemon in Post Town were nuzzled in their beds fast asleep, but one pokemon was awake to marvel at this gorgeous scene. A lone Oshawott was sitting on the hill watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. The sea otter pokemon loved it up here. The view was absolutely breathtaking. To think that it would've been lost forever if he and his partner hadn't destroyed the Bittercold. Well in all fairness the credit really goes to his partner alone seeing as he was the only one who could even get close enough to the Bittercold in order to destroy it as he was in fact a human transformed into a pokemon, so the negative feelings the Bittercold fed on hardly affected him at all. All the young Oshawott could do was stay back struggling to breathe.

It's been just over two months now since he went to the Worldcore to make his wish, and now his partner is able to freely travel between the Human world and the Pokemon world. Though strangely from what the Sea Otter could recall his partner never used this power, not even once. The Oshawott asked his partner about this, but he always said that he preferred it here, and that his family aren't worried. At first the Oshawott believed him, but in hindsight, something seemed...forced about this statement. In fact, his partner hasn't been the same since coming back. The Oshawott sighed and lied down on the grass, not taking his eyes off the starry sky.

_Jade...what's wrong with you? _He wondered sadly for about the fiftieth time that day.

The young pokemon remembered it like it was yesterday. He had witnessed his partner, a Snivy just...fall from the sky one day, on his way to meet Quagsire about buying some land in order to create Paradise. The Oshawott had dashed to where he fell, and all though a bit dazed the Snivy was miraculously unharmed for the most part. The Oshawott thought that the Grass Snake Pokemon might have suffered from some sort of head trauma at first, seeing as he seemed surprised that The Sea Otter could talk. The Snivy then introduced himself as Jade and made the shocking revelation that he was in fact human. The Oshawott was so intrigued by this pokemon that he ended up being late for the meeting. However with Jade's help the duo managed to get to the meeting place before Quagsire gave up and went home. Jade even agreed to help the Oshawott build Paradise. The Oshawott asked Jade if he would like to give him a nickname. Jade thought about it for a moment and said:

"_You kind of look like a Ludwig to me."_

Ludwig actually wasn't sure why he made that request any more, but he wasn't about to take it back now. He liked the name Jade had given him. He enjoyed building Paradise with Jade bit by bit, and enjoyed being a part of The Believers, along with Emolga, Dunsparce, Virizion, Umbreon, Espeon and a fair few other pokemon which they had recruited over time.

Jade was...special though. Not the romantic kind of special..._thank goodness_ but a different kind. Ludwig couldn't quite put his paw on it though.

Ever since the day they met Ludwig knew Jade as a warm-hearted pokemon, probably the kindest pokemon he's ever met, and their weren't many of those at the time. Then again, Jade was originally human. Jade was always smiling and always willing to help a pokemon in need. He was also very forgiving. Though he did have a tendency to not think before speaking. Ludwig couldn't count how many times Jade earned a knock to the head by Gurdurr every time he let something thoughtless slip. Ludwig smiled at the memories. Jade always felt so bad if he offended someone and would apologise endlessly. That's what Ludwig loved most about his partner. Jade never went out of his way to hurt anyone.

But since coming back from the human world, he just wasn't _that_ Jade anymore. Sure he still smiled, but that smile always seemed forced, as if something was bothering him, and whenever Jade thought no one was looking he just looked so...depressed. Everyone, Ludwig included had asked if there was anything wrong, but Jade kept insisting that he was fine, fake smile and all. It was as if his best friend hadn't come back at all. Only his shell came back. Ludwig was really starting to worry. He was scared...scared that he was losing his precious partner again. Scared that he hadn't even found him again to begin with.

"Ludwig?"

The Oshawott immediately shot up, startled by the sudden voice behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He hadn't expected anyone to be out and about at this late hour. He turned around to see Emolga standing near the steps rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What in the world are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked with a yawn.

Ludwig gave Emolga a smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Dunsparce is snoring again." said Emolga simply. "Thought I'd go for a walk til he quietens down a bit"

Ludwig laughed. How such a young Pokemon (The youngest on the team) could snore so loudly was beyond him.

"I think I can guess why you're out here." said Emolga his voice now filled with sympathy. "You're still worried about Jade right.?"

Ludwig's smile faded slightly.

"What gave it away?"

Emolga sat next to him.

"Well he's all you think about now." he said with a laugh. "Come on Ludwig, Jade keeps telling us he's fine. Can't you just take his word for it?"

"But that's the thing!" cried Ludwig. "He is NOT fine! He's just saying he is! I can tell! He just doesn't have that same...spark you know."

"Look I'm worried too." Emolga admitted. "But we can't keep pushing him. All we can do right now is be there for him, and once he's ready to talk to us we'll listen, okay? Sound like a plan?"

Ludwig lowered his head.

"I'm more than worried. I'm...I'm scared. Jade is scaring me, Emolga."

Emolga seemed surprised by this.

"What do you mean?"

Ludwig remained silent, afraid that if he tried to speak again he would just burst into tears. He heard Emolga sigh and stand up, obviously getting that Ludwig wasn't gonna answer him.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me" he said in fake annoyance. "But, hey you really should head back home and try to get some sleep, because I won't tolerate yawning when we're building Paradise, you hear?"

Ludwig let out a little laugh.

"Yeah okay, see you tomorrow."

"Same to you." said Emolga then he went down the hill, leaving the Oshawott alone once more. Ludwig sighed. He stood up and made his way back to Paradise. He glanced at the currently empty facilities. There was an empty space next to Gurdurr's shop right where Victini's V-wheel used to be. Since the V-wave season ended around a month ago, Victini packed up and went back to where ever he hung out when the V-waves stopped. Ludwig kind of missed him and his constant "V-WHEEEEEEEL!"s. He hoped Victini would come back again next year.

Ludwig finally made it back to his small house. He went inside and sat on his bed. The Sea Otter glanced at the slender green form, fast asleep on the bed next to him. Another thing that worried Ludwig was that Jade often seemed pained in his sleep. He certainly hasn't been sleeping soundly recently. Ludwig sighed sadly and lied down to try and get at least a few hours sleep, but couldn't stop glancing at his partner.

_Jade...I want to help you. Please let me help you._

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity**

**Chapter 2**

The morning sun shone through the windows of Ludwig and Jade's home. Ludwig tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Go awaaaay sun." he moaned, rolling on to his other side. He was normally really good at getting up in the morning, but he being up rather late last night has it's repercussions. Within moments Ludwig sat up and yawned loudly.

"I better get up, or Emolga won't let me hear the end of it." he muttered.

Ludwig got to his feet and walked up to his still sleeping partner. He was curled up into a neat ball, his tail covered nearly all of his face. He seemed a _little_ calmer than last night, but still squirmed slightly every once in a while.

"Hey, time to get up Jade." said Ludwig, giving Jade a little shake.

Jade muttered something which sounded like: "Yeah, okay." but Ludwig couldn't be sure he went to get their team bag and patiently waited for his partner wake himself up. Jade groggily got to his feet then headed outside without a word. Concerned, Ludwig followed him.

"Hey, whatever happen to "Good Morning."? He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jade stopped and glanced Ludwig. His eyes seemed sad and tired. Ludwig shuddered. He never saw that look on Jade before.

"Errr...Good morning. Sorry I guess I'm still half-asleep." said Jade with an awkward grin.

_There's that fake smile again. _Ludwig thought sadly.

Jade and Ludwig made their to the Paradise Center and met up with Emolga, Dunsparce and Virizion.

"Hey guys!" said Ludwig cheerfully. "So eerrrr...sorry who's turn was it today?"

The Believers were now getting so many recruits that in order for everyone to help, the main members agreed to start taking turns to go to a dungeon with Jade and Ludwig. That was one of the disadvantages of having so many members. Ludwig had been so worried about Jade lately that he had forgotten to keep track.

"Hmmm...Dunspace's wasn't it?" said Virizion.

"Huh? You sure?" asked a confused Dunsparce. "I could've sworn Keldeo was before me and Emolga went yesterday."

"No, no, wait I remember now" laughed Virizion a little sheepishly. "It's Espeon's turn. I'm positive."

"Guys, guys, I do _not _need this so early in the morning!" Jade groaned. "Let's just take Virizion's word for it before my head explodes."

"Okay...I'll go find Espeon then." said Dunsparce hopping away.

Ludwig glanced at Jade, who was just staring at his feet with a wistful look on his face. He obviously didn't know that his partner was looking at him, otherwise he would be trying to pull another fake smile on him. Ludwig sighed.

_He's not normally like this. _He thought to himself. _I don't know what's bothering him, but it must be REALLY bothering him today._

Ludwig had decided. Despite what Emolga told him last night he felt that he really needed to get Jade to talk to him about his problem. The longer he put this off the harder it will be. Ludwig to a deep breath and turned to his partner.

_Ok, this is it! It's now or never!_

"Hey Jade..." he started.

Jade jumped slightly. He had obviously been lost in his thoughts. He turned his attention to Ludwig.

"Y...yeah?"

Ludwig took quick glances at everyone. Virizion seemed curious about what Ludwig had on his mind. Emolga, on the other hand apparently figured it out as he was now making slashing motions with his paw across his neck and had a look in his eyes that said: _"Don't go there!" _But Ludwig ignored it.

"Can I talk to you over there for a sec?"

Jade gave Ludwig a _very_ wary look.

"Why?"

Ludwig sighed tiredly. He should have known that Jade would know what was coming. He had tried to get him to spill the beans for some time now, but Ludwig wasn't about to give up. It was too late for that anyway. His partner was expecting an answer.

"Just come on." said Ludwig a little more forcefully than he intended.

Jade's face grew stern, making Ludwig shrink back slightly. It was a look that Jade had never given him before.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of them." said Jade icily.

"Errr...now now, boys..." said Virizion obviously sensing an argument coming on.

Emolga was still making the same motions, but was now muttering something which sounded a lot like: _"shutupshutupshutup!"_ over and over. Again, Ludwig ignored him. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get this out in the open. It no longer mattered to him that they weren't somewhere private. Ludwig locked his eyes with Jade's.

"Something's bothering you." he said simply. "Ever since you came back from the human world, something's been bothering you. I think it's time we talked about it."

Jade sighed exasperatedly.

"Ludwig we've _been_ through this!"

Ludwig wasn't about to let Jade of the hook. Not this time. At least not easily. He could see Jade shaking slightly, though whether it was from fear or annoyance, he couldn't be sure.

"Just tell me!" pressed Ludwig. "Then we can put this whole matter behind us already."

"There's nothing to tell!" shouted Jade. "Stop butting in!"

"I'm not trying to!" Ludwig all but shouted back. He immediately regretted it. He was trying to help after all, but yelling at his friend wasn't going to do it. "I'm...I'm just..."

"Worried I know!" said Jade, anger now fully evident in his voice. "But you don't need to be alright? I'm Fine! _Nothing_ is wrong with me! And there never will be!"

"Then why aren't you using your power to go back to the human world to visit your friends and family?!" cried Ludwig. Then a realization hit him.

Ludwig mentally kicked himself for not seeing it before. "Is...is this about them?"

Jade looked like he got hit in the head by a beach ball. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Ludwig knew that he just scored a looked stunned by the exchange that just happened. Emolga was now in the middle of a face-palm. Ludwig took one step towards Jade.

"What ha..." but before he could finish his sentence he found himself getting smacked in the face by a leafy hand, causing him to stumble.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

The entire Paradise Center was now deathly silent, aside from a couple of terrified shouts from the Timburr, who were unfortunate enough to just be coming outside the moment Jade snapped. Virizion and Emolga were frozen on the spot, mouths agape. Even Scraggy who was in the middle of preparing his stall seemed shocked. Ludwig rubbed his sore cheek staring at Jade, who was now just standing there staring back, panting. Ludwig thought he was in some kind of bad dream. Jade never struck at him before no matter how angry he got. Ludwig had most definitely struck a nerve there. He was starting to regret being so pushy. Then after a few more agonizing seconds Jade just ran off towards Post Town, very nearly running over Dunsparce and Espeon in the process.

"Jade wait!" cried Ludwig. He was about to pursue him but Virizion blocked his path.

"Ludwig, I think you should just drop it for now." she said firmly.

"I'll say!" cried Emolga angrily. "I told you not to push him! Now look what's happened?!"

Before Ludwig could say any thing Espeon rushed to the group looking utterly confused.

"What in the name of Arceus was that all about?!"

"Ask him!" growled Emolga, pointing an accusing finger at Ludwig. Espeon glanced at Ludwig then her eyes widened.

"Hey are you okay?"

Ludwig was confused at first but then figured that a bruise must already be starting to form on his cheek.

"I'm fine." he said quietly. "Jade didn't mean it. He was just upset."

The threesome informed Espeon and Dunsparce of what they had missed. Dunsparce looked saddened and concerned while Espeon just sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm with Emolga on this one." she said facing Ludwig sadly. "You really should've just let it go. Jade clearly wasn't ready to talk about it."

"What was I supposed to do?!" snapped Ludwig. "Just let him just wallow in woe-is-me self-pity forever?!"

"Ludwig I...I'm not saying that." said Espeon looking shocked That Ludwig would suggest such a thing.

Ludwig sighed then looked at his feet, ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to snap at Espeon like that. He _certainly_ get Jade all upset.

"I'm sorry, Espeon. It's just...I'm...I'm really worried. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not." said Virizion gently. "But sometimes you just have to be patient."

Ludwig continued to stare at his feet for a few moments then sadly looked up at the group.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but I can't leave him like this I'm gonna go look for him."

"Are you sure you wanna do that right now?" asked Emolga. "Something tells me Jade won't be too thrilled to see you so soon after that."

"Jade is my best friend. I've got to apologise to him at least." said Ludwig. "You guys go ahead without us. This may take all day."

And with that Ludwig headed towards Post Town in pursuit of his partner.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity.**

**Chapter 3**

Normally being in Post Town always put a smile on Ludwig's face. Even when the Bittercold was being formed, this was a very cheery place. Right now though, The Sea Otter pokemon didn't feel much like smiling. He had a friend to find. Ludwig scanned the area keeping an eye out for any shade of green that wasn't the grass or the shrubs.

Post Town was buzzing with activity as usual. Lillipup and Swadloon were near Inn playing Tag with Herdier keeping an eye on them, making sure things didn't get out of hand. Patrat was buying a TM from Kecleon's shop. Ludwig wondered what move the Scout Pokemon was planning on learning. Duckett and Rufflet were in the middle of a conversation near Rampardos' Box Buster shop. Mincinno was cleaning the counter of her gift shop with her furry tail, humming a merry tune to herself. Ramapardos couldn't seem to stop staring. It definitely seemed like any other day to these Pokemon. Ludwig found himself feeling ever so slightly jealous, but he wasn't going to let that bother him. He had a friend to find.

"Hey, Ludwig, everything okay? I mean...you seem a little lost."

Ludwig turned to the voice next to him to see Hydreigon whom had apparently just came down the hill. He seemed a little confused.

"Aren't you normally doing requests around now?"

Ludwig smiled awkwardly.

"Errr...something came up." Then Ludwig remembered what that "something" was and dashed over to the Dragon Type. "Hey Hydreigon, you haven't seen Jade anywhere have you?"

"Hmmm? No not today" said Hydreigon, looking even more confused than before. "Why'd you ask?"

Ludwig groaned slightly. He had hoped Hydreigon at least would've seen something. He was almost as close to Jade as the Sea Otter Pokemon was. Hydreigon suddenly looked saddened.

"You two...didn't have a fight did ya?" he asked plaintively.

Ludwig stared at his feet blushing with shame.

"S...sort of. I mean...have you noticed Jade's...mood lately."

Hydreigon looked thoughtful.

"Now that you mention it, he did seem abit...under the weather since he came back. Makes me wonder if he wanted to come back at all, and only said yes to make you happy."

Hydreigon then suddenly got a panicked look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was insensitive wasn't it?! I'm sorry Ludwig I wasn't thinking!"

Ludwig panicked for a second himself but then calmed down.

"It's fine Hydreigon. Besides, that can't be it. If it was he would've used his power to go back to the human world by now, but he hasn't yet."

Hydreigon seemed really surprised by this.

"Really?! Not even once?!"

Ludwig shook his head sadly.

"Nope, I certainly haven't seen him use it anyway. Hey Hydreigon, I've been wondering, you...you don't think Jade's...errm problem will bring the Bittercold back do you? I've been kinda worried about that for a little while now."

The voice of Life gave Ludwig a warm smile.

"I wouldn't worry Ludwig. If the Bittercold could be recreated from just one pokemon's negativity then this world would already have succumbed to it."

Ludwig let out a sigh of relief. That was a load off him mind. Now if he could just find Jade, apologise and hopefully, finally get to the root of the problem, he won't have any worries left to worry about.

"Okay, thanks Hydreigon. I better get back to finding Jade now. Nice talking to you."

"You too." said Hydreigon. "I'll keep an eye out for him too if you like."

Ludwig eagerly nodded.

"Yeah, that would be a great help thanks."

After saying their goodbyes, Ludwig went further into Post Town. His eyes darted about in search of his best friend.

"Hmmm...Oh maybe the Inn."

Ludwig rushed to the Inn, nearly running into Dwebble. After a quick exchange of _"Sorry"_ and _"No problem" _went inside. The Inn wasn't particularly busy today. Trubbish was sitting at one of the wooden tables eating a plate full of apples. Keldeo was sitting next to him looking somewhat amused.

"Hey Keldeo!" Ludwig called to the Colt Pokemon.

Keldeo looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Ludwig! How's it going?" Keldeo then looked puzzled. "Where's Jade? Aren't you always together?"

Ludwig sighed.

"I was hoping you'd know"

Keldeo shrugged sadly

"Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry." assured Ludwig as he headed for the counter.

"Hey Swanna, have you seen Jade?"

Swanna shook her head sorrowfully.

"No, not recently, sorry."

Ludwig let out another sigh.

"Well, thanks anyway."

After waving goodbye to Keldeo and Trubbish, Ludwig left the Inn, he was started to get frustrated.

"Ohhh, come on Jade where are you?!" he moaned loudly.

Ludwig started to consider the possibilities. He knew Jade couldn't be on the hill as Hydreigon just came from there, and he had said he hadn't seen him. Ludwig had never know Hydreigon to lie so he crossed that off the list. Jade wasn't in the Inn as Keldeo and Trubbish would've seen him. Well Keldeo would've at least. Trubbish appeared to be so preoccupied with his food that he didn't seem to notice Ludwig at all. Ludwig wouldn't be surprised if he had missed Jade.

"Yikes! What in the world?!"

The cry startled Ludwig out of his train of thought. He turned towards the bridge next to the Inn.

"It came from over there." Ludwig said to himself and with that he dashed across the bridge. He saw an Archen standing near the stand reserved for travelling salesmon. He figured Archen must've been one of them, and he was obviously quite surprised by something. It didn't take long for Ludwig to see why. Right there in the stand was a snake-like grass type pokemon looking awfully guilty.

"Jade! There you are!" cried an overly relieved Ludwig. He could hardly believe it. Had Jade really tried hiding behind that stand?

Both pokemon turned towards Ludwig. Archen seemed slightly confused and annoyed. Jade...just looked annoyed.

"You know this kid?" asked Archen.

"Yeah urm sorry...won't happen again." said Ludwig sheepishly.

"I sure hope not." said Archen with a slight huff. "Darn near gave me a heart attack he did."

Jade climbed over the stand, muttered an apology of his own to Archen then began making his way up the steps next to it. He didn't get far, Ludwig ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Don't go!" he pleaded.

"Leave...me...alone." Jade said in a cold and somewhat broken voice, not even looking his way.

"Jade, I'm sorry that I upset you!" said Ludwig doing his best to ignore his friend's previous statement. "But...you know I'm only doing this because I care about you right?"

Jade still wouldn't turn around.

"I don't _need_ you caring about me!"

Ludwig was shocked by this. Where in the world did this come from.

"Jade...you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do!" shouted Jade his voice cracking. "I...I don't need anyone caring about me! They're...They're just gonna go away eventually anyway."

Ludwig had, had enough. He rushed in front of his friend and held his face in his paws to make Jade look at him.

"Now you listen to me!" he growled with a glare. "If you think I'm actually gonna abandon you, then you are DEAD wrong. You can throw insults left and right! You can mope about for the rest of your life. You can even hit me again, but nothing, I repeat, NOTHING will make me walk out on you! You hear me?! So stop trying to make me and just LET ME HELP YOU!"

Jade looked shocked by Ludwig's outburst. Ludwig even shocked himself, but he kept hold of his best friend. His eyes not leaving his for even a second.

"Errr...okay, you guys have some issues I see." said Archen. "I'll just leave just leave you to it then. I can always open up later." Archen then crossed the bridge leaving the two pokemon alone. Ludwig was inwardly grateful.

"I...I..." Jade stammered, looking as if he was trying to find a way to escape.

"Jade you're scaring me!" yelled Ludwig, not even bothering to hold back the tears anymore. "You've been miserable since you came back here! Don't you want to be here?! Is that it?!"

"N...no it's not that!" cried Jade.

"Then what is it?! Ludwig cried back. "You're not acting like the Jade I know, and it's scaring me! I'm...I'm scared...that...you'll become like Gurdurr and Virizion were before they met us! I don't want you to become like that Jade! You should know better than that! I don't know what's bothering you but surely it can't be so bad that you'll just shut everyone out!"

At that Jade's eyes narrowed into a scowl he gave Ludwig massive push causing the water type to fall backwards onto his backside.

"You...you have no _idea _how...how...I..." Jade stuttered coldly, but then he suddenly fell to his knees shaking violently and was suddenly breathing heavily.

"Jade! Are you okay?!" cried Ludwig, alarmed by this sudden change in demeanour. He rushed over to his friend's side and saw something that shocked him. Jade had tears in his eyes! Ludwig could scarcely believe what he was seeing. Jade _never_ cried. At least not as far as he was aware. Okay, maybe he cried a _little_ when he returned here but that was hardly surprising since they never thought they would see each other again. Ludwig sighed he took Jade's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on." he said gently. "Let's go to the Inn, we'll talk there."

Ludwig put an arm around Jade and pulled him along, thankful that his friend was no longer putting up any resistance. He was at the Inn's entrance when he saw Keldeo again.

"Oh, hey you found him huh? That's good." said a beaming Keldeo but then his smile faded after he saw the state the Snivy was in.

"Is...is everything okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Keldeo, can you tell the others that we'll be staying at the Inn tonight? We...need to talk."

Keldeo gave Ludwig a small nod.

"S...sure, but...what's going on?"

"I'll explain later." said Ludwig sadly.

Keldeo hesitated for a few seconds but then slowly headed for Paradise.

With that Ludwig led Jade, who's tear-stained eyes stayed locked with the ground into the Inn he booked one of the rooms and told Swanna not to not let anyone disturb them, unless it was an emergency. Their room was a decent size. There were three straw beds, a few flowers of varying colours and a couple of windows. The room smelt fresh, Swanna had obviously done some spring-cleaning in here. Ludwig sat Jade on one of the beds and sat next to him.

"Jade, I can see that it's hard but...we really need to talk about this. You know that right."

Jade only gave a shudder in response. His breathing escalated slightly.

"It's okay, take your time." assured Ludwig taking Jade's hand and squeezing it.

It was several minutes before Jade calmed down enough to speak. He took a few shaky breaths then looked up staring at the wall.

"I...I don't know where to start."

"How about...why you haven't been back to the human world yet?" suggested Ludwig. "Won't your family be worried about you?"

"No, they won't" said Jade in an emotionless tone.

Ludwig stared at Jade in confusion.

"Wh...what do you mean? Didn't your family like you."

Jade gave another shudder.

"It's...not that, they loved me like any other family member loved one another. Well...at least my little...s...sister did."

"Your little sister?" asked Ludwig listening intently, glad that Jade was finally spilling the beans, slowly but surely. Jade nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't really have many friends. I was often bullied for one reason or another. Any friends I did have eventually turned on me. My dad walked out on us shortly after my sister, Ruby was born, I hadn't heard a word from him since. That was around 10 years ago now."

Jade shuddered again and let a few more tears fall.

"My mum had to have two jobs just to support us. So I didn't see her often. We even had to move into a smaller house. I had to share a room with Ruby. Not that I minded or anything. I loved my sister. She…..was really all that I had. She was the only one who ever accepted me. We teased each other a lot, but hey, that's what siblings do. But still, We were there for each other. I would always sit with her if she was scared at night. I'd help her with her homework if she was stuck, and protect her if I saw anyone bullying her. If she was upset I'd make her laugh. If she was lonely I'd hold her hand and say: "I'm here" I missed her terribly when I was here. I didn't say anything because I didn't think anyone would understand."

"That's just stupid Jade!" cried Ludwig. "We're friends you can talk to us about anything!"

Jade sighed sadly.

"I wish it was that easy...anyway, while I was heartbroken to leave you all when the time came, I was also excited to see Ruby again."

Jade managed a small smile.

"I remember...telling myself that I was gonna give her the most gigantic big brother hug the world has ever seen. For some reason when I got back to the human world I was at the local park. I didn't think it was a big deal, I knew my way home from there anyway. So what if are reunion was delayed by about 10 minutes? So I walked home thinking a...about how I could surprise Ruby, but...w...when...when..."

Jade had begun trembling violently. Ludwig squeezed his hand in encouragement. Looking at his friend sadly. Jade gave a small sob before finally continuing.

"M...my house wasn't...th...there. It was...n...nothing but charred remains!"

Ludwig's eyes widened.

"W...wha?"

"After Hydreigon brought me to the pokemon world my house caught fire. The police said they didn't know how it was started, but...my mum...my...l...l...little sister...they...they didn't..."

Jade suddenly just broke down into a fit of heavy sobs. Ludwig realised what must've happened. He stared at his best friend in disbelief. He had no idea that Jade could've held something this painful inside him, and here he was actually worried about a family that didn't even live to worry about him.

"Jade...I...I...I'm so sorry." he whispered letting a few tears of his own fall. "If...if I had realised it was this bad..."

Ludwig was interrupted when Jade practically tackled him in a hug bawling into his blue fur. Ludwig was a taken back at first but soon returned the hug.

"There, there Jade." said Ludwig gently rubbing his friend's back. "Just...let it all out."

"I want my sister!" wailed Jade, his sobs getting heavier.

"I...I know." said Ludwig holding back a sob. Ludwig just sat there holding his best friend close to him, not caring that his fur was getting wet from the tears. He's a water type he was used to being wet. Jade just sobbed for several minutes. Ludwig wished he could tell Jade that it would be okay, but he knew that it wouldn't feel like it to him right now. So he just hoped that his presence was comfort enough.

"I...I shouldn't be here." whimpered Jade finally.

Ludwig pulled Jade out of the embrace and looked into his eyes.

"What in the name of Arceus do you mean by that?!"

"The fire s...started that very same night...I...was sent here. If...if that hadn't happened...I would've perished along with my mum and Ruby. I...I SHOULD'VE DIED TOO!"

"Shut up!" shouted Ludwig, giving Jade a shake. "Don't you DARE say things like that! There's no way you could've known what was gonna happen! And I doubt Hydreigon could've know either."

"I wasn't there to protect my sister." whimpered Jade. "She must've been so scared, and I wasn't there to comfort her, to hold her hand and tell her everything would be okay.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Jade." said Ludwig sadly. "It wasn't your fault."

"How do you know?!" yelled Jade. "What if it was me?! What if I was careless and left the oven on or something?! It...it would've been my fault that..."

"Jade listen to me." said Ludwig firmly, not bothering to ask what an oven was. "It was NOT your fault! It was a tragic accident, you couldn't have prevented it! Especially not from here!"

"B...but what...if..." sobbed Jade.

"No more what if's!" cried Ludwig. "They'll only make you feel worse."

"There's no way I can feel worse than I do now." whispered Jade. "My family's gone. I have no one left."

"No one left?!" shouted Ludwig. "Who do you think is sitting right beside you, huh?!"

Jade gave Ludwig a shocked look.

"I'm your best friend Jade." said Ludwig. "I'll always be right beside you, no matter what! I can't claim to know _exactly_ how you feel, but...don't forget I have no family either. You're the lucky one Jade, you at least got to know your family. You have fond memories of them. Me? I...I can't even recall my parents faces." Ludwig looked at the floor letting his tears fall once more. "I was so young...and...my parents...they...they just left and never came back. To this day I don't know what happened. Whether they died, or just...just simply abandoned me. I wish I knew...so...I could finally lay this nagging feeling to rest."

Ludwig sobbed quietly, his shoulders heaving slightly. He felt rather embarrassed right now. Here he was trying to help Jade and now he was a right mess himself. He felt a couple of arms pull him in for a hug. Ludwig gratefully accepted it.

"I'm sorry Ludwig." said Jade sadly. "Here I am whining about my woes, and you had just as bad as me. Maybe worse. I can't believe how selfish I was being. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." muttered Ludwig. "I think you should be allowed to be selfish in times like this."

Jade and Ludwig parted after a few minutes. Jade's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. He took a few shaky breaths before speaking again.

"I...I'm sorry I hit you earlier, Ludwig. Are you okay?"

Ludwig smiled.

"No biggie. I...kinda asked for it. Emolga seemed to think so anyway."

"Not true." said Jade. "You were only trying to help. I was just being stubborn."

"Heh, can't argue with you there." joked Ludwig. "Are you hungry? I'm sure the Signora will whip us something for us."

"Not really." sighed Jade looking at his feet. He looked rather sleepy.

"Hey Jade, I'm curious. Though you don't have to answer this if it's too painful. Where did you stay after...erm...that? We didn't bring you back for about four months."

Jade looked up taking another shaky breath.

"I've told you everything else. So I might as well answer. The police couldn't get a hold of my dad. There was literally no way to contact him. It's like he vanished into thin air. Like I said he just up and left us one day, just like that. I can't really remember how it happened because I was only four at the time. I can barely remember what he looked like, so I guess that kinda puts me in the same boat as you Ludwig. Anyway, all I know is, One day he was there and the next he was gone. No contact number, no address, no nothing. My mum said he left with a...well I won't say it in her words as they weren't...erm let's say...friendly. He left with some lady. Since they couldn't find him I was sent to the local children's home. They were nice and all, but...I...I just wanted it to be all just some bad dream...and...I'd soon wake up in our house."

Jade started sobbing again prompting Ludwig to pull him in for another hug.

"But...I knew that it wasn't, I had to...face the fact that Mum and Ruby were gone...and...they weren't coming back."

Ludwig started rocking his friend as he went back in a full-blown sob. He sighed sadly This was so hard to comprehend. He couldn't imagine how in the world Jade the pokemon/human who was always all smiles could've had such a depressing past. With only his sister to help him through his day-to-day life. How in the world could his own father abandon him like this? Sure his mum sounded alright but it seemed that Jade never found an opportunity to get closer to her. Which made this all the more sad because now he'll never get the chance. Ludwig knew that losing his sister was what hurt Jade the most since they always had each other's backs.

After about 15 minutes, Ludwig noticed that Jade's sobbing had slowed into steady breathing. He looked down to notice that his best friend had fallen asleep. Ludwig smiled, he looked out the window and sure enough, the sun was starting to go down. Had they really been up here all day?! Ludwig carefully laid Jade onto the bed then went to lay on the one next to it. He just stared at the ceiling for a few moments before the days events finally caught up with him and he fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's Block, the bane of an author's existence. :P**

**Well it's up now that's what counts right? Right?!**

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity**

**Chapter 4**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ludwig was so startled by that sudden yell, that he fell off of his bed. He sat up rubbing the lump that now protruded from the back of his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, owwwww." he whimpered. The room was almost completely dark except for the strands of moonlight seeping through the windows. Ludwig turned to the direction of the noise and saw Jade sitting up and panting heavily with tears streaming down his face.

"Jade! Are you okay?!" cried Ludwig rushing over to his friend. He took Jade's hand into his paw. He felt Jade squeeze it tightly.

"I...I saw it." he said breathlessly. "I...was there. The fire...my sister. I heard her screams. I couldn't do anything. It...it was horrible!"

Ludwig pulled the trembling Snivy into his arms for a hug.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Jade. You just had a nightmare. You're okay now."

"She was calling for me." whimpered Jade, increasing his grip on Ludwig. "She called for me, but I couldn't help her."

Ludwig rubbed his friend's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey, wanna get some fresh air?" he asked.

Jade seemed to be considering it then nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

With that, the duo went downstairs. Ludwig left a note, explaining their absence and some Poke on Swanna's counter. He doubted they will make it back tonight anyway. As they headed outside Jade suddenly turned to Ludwig.

"You go ahead to the hill, I just need to...find something."

Ludwig looked at Jade with concern.

"Let me go with you, I don't think you should be on your own right now."

"No, it's fine. I'll be right back, I promise."

Ludwig sighed.

"Alright, but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming to find you."

Jade nodded.

"Okay, deal."

Jade then headed out of Post Town. Ludwig headed up the hill. It was hard to believe that he sat in this very spot a little over 24 hours ago. He glanced at the stars. It was another perfectly clear night. However not even this lovely scene kept his mind from going back to what happened today. Ludwig still couldn't believe that Jade kept something like this from him. Weren't friends suppose to be able to talk to one another about anything? Why didn't Jade trust him with his problem. Sure it really wasn't any of his business, but still...

Ludwig sighed, he knew things weren't gonna be quite the same now that this was out in the open. You don't just get over losing your_ entire_ family. Especially in such an awful way as that. One thing's for sure though, he will always be there if Jade needed him, and he hoped that Jade knew that now too. Heck, in a way Ludwig now had someone he could sort of relate to, he had no family either. Sure it wasn't really the same thing, Ludwig didn't even know his family. Jade had years to get to know his. So the blow was definitely harder on him. Jade and his sister sounded like they were really close. Ludwig began to wonder what it would be like if he had a sister, or even a brother...wait...does he _already_ know that feeling? Ludwig gasped shook his head rapidly.

_Woah, where did that come from?_ He though to himself.

Ludwig then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Jade heading up the steps. He appeared to be holding something.

"Hey, what do you have there, Jade?" he asked.

Jade walked up to Ludwig then took his paw and placed something into it. It felt cold, almost like ice.

"Here, I've...been meaning to give this back to you."

Ludwig had lost count of how many times he was shocked today. Right there, in his paws was a frism. The very same frism that he gave to Hydreigon to give to Jade, after it was revealed that he had to return to the human world. Ludwig stared at the frism, then at Jade, then back at the frism.

"I mean..." Jade continued. "It is your most precious treasure after all, right? Thanks for the messages Ludwig. They really meant a lot to me."

Ludwig managed a small smile.

"Thanks, but..."

Jade began to look concerned.

"Wha...what's wrong? I didn't break it did I?"

"N...no it's not that it's just..."

Ludwig couldn't find the words, he stared at his frism for a moment, then made a decision. He stood up, walked closer to the edge of the hill, then threw the frism with all his might. The frism went flying and landed in the mass of green below, it won't be so easily retrieved now. Ludwig turned back to Jade who seemed understandably astounded.

"Woah! Ludwig, what in the world did you do that for?!"

Ludwig ran up to Jade and wrapped him into a tight hug, probably shocking him even more.

"There is no way that stupid hunk of ice is my precious treasure!" he cried. "_My_ most precious treasure is in my arms right now!"

Ludwig heard Jade gasp then felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Ludwig..."

Ludwig broke the hug and smiled at his partner.

"Jade, I'll always be there for you, okay? So please, don't hide anything else from me. I'm sorry if I'm being insensitive, but I wanna be able to help you. How can I do that if you don't talk to me."

Jade nodded sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Ludwig. I...I guess I was scared. I thought maybe it wasn't something you would care about.

"Don't be daft!" laughed Ludwig "I've lost my family too, remember? I know what it's like to feel alone. But we're _not_ alone. We have each other. We each have someone to lean on. Just remember that okay?"

Jade, who had began tearing up again, nodded.

"You bet I will."

Ludwig took a deep breath, he wasn't sure if this was a good time to bring this up, but ever since the thought came to him earlier he just couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Jade...have you ever wished you had...a brother?"

Jade glanced at Ludwig, obviously taken aback by that sudden question.

"Errm, yeah sure a brother aswell as a sister would've been nice, I guess, but...that's certainly not gonna happen now."

Ludwig just smirked.

"Oh yeah, says who?"

Jade gave Ludwig a quizzical look, apparently not understanding.

"I mean...you don't have to be blood related to be brothers right." asked Ludwig, starting to feel nervous.

"Errm, no I guess not." said Jade then his eyes widened and he turned to Ludwig.

Ludwig shuddered slightly, the coin had dropped. He looked into Jade's eyes, looking as serious as he could.

"Jade, I'll understand if you say no, especially considering what happened, but if I don't ask now, I probably never will. Jade, will you be my big broth-"

Ludwig couldn't finish as he found himself in Jade's crushing embrace so fast, it made him dizzy. He didn't think movement that fast was possible even for a Snivy.

"Of...of course I will!" cried Jade in between sobs. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that! I've always thought of you as a little brother Ludwig, but...I guess I hadn't realised it until now."

Ludwig gave a pained smile.

"Thanks...Jade...but...I'm...having difficulty...breathing here."

Jade immediately let go and Ludwig stumbled onto his backside panting like he had just ran a mile.

"Woah sorry, you okay?" asked Jade looking slightly worried.

Ludwig let out a laugh.

"I'll live."

The partners then sat next to each other and watched the sky. Ludwig felt a lot better now. Not only did he get to the root of his best friend's problems, he now had a brother. Maybe this was the feeling he had for Jade that he couldn't figure out. Maybe it was kinship.

"It's funny," said Jade "I never thought I'd have a pokemon for a brother."

Ludwig smiled,

"Right, I remember you telling me that pokemon only exist as this thing called a vid...eo game and a...ca...cartoon." he said attempting to correctly pronounce the foreign words. "Must feel weird huh?"

"Well, actually no, not really." said Jade. "That's the funny thing. It _should _feel weird but it doesn't"

Ludwig laughed some more.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if they'll ever remake Hoenn." said Jade looking at the sky.

"Sorry?" asked Ludwig, wondering what his new found brother was on about.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself." said Jade waving him arm.

The two lied down and snuggled next to each other to keep warm. Ludwig then thought of something.

"Hey, Jade?"

"Yeah?" asked Jade, his eyes now closed.

"Maybe...tomorrow you should have a look at the Rainbows of Hope. I just think they'll help, at least a little bit."

Though Jade's eyes remained shut he smiled. His first genuine smile since Ludwig didn't know how long.

"Yeah...maybe I'll do that. Thanks Ludwig."

Finally feeling assured he snuggled closer to his partner.

"Love you, Big bro.

Ludwig smiled as he felt a leafy arm wrap around him.

"Love you too, Little bro."

**The End.**


End file.
